


Lady in the Black Dress

by nycz



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycz/pseuds/nycz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly dreary fundraiser, Maleficent Moors heads up to her hotel room only to find a certain Aurora Summers waiting for her, and she's <em>not</em> there for business.</p><p>Modern AU Malora PWP, although with a faint plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A different kind of figurehead

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of my own dirty mind, a late night and a _lot_ of tea.
> 
> There will be a lot of smut but I'm an incorrigible tease so it won't begin until chapter 2.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Maleficent forced herself to keep her expression calm even as she listened to the middle-aged man rattle on about something as irrelevant as it was infuriating. She loathed events like these, having to smile and shake hand for hours on end, all for the image of the company. Usually, the company agreed to send someone else, but this time they had been adamant that the CEO had to make an appearance.

Of course, the one charity fundraiser they had sent Maleficent to was one that a certain Stefan Summers also had decided to attend. Surprisingly enough, the evening had passed without much trouble, both Stefan and Maleficent doing their best to avoid each other. Seeing his face from a distance was awful enough.

One upside to Stefan's attendance, however, was his daughter, Aurora. Dressed in a black dress that didn't leave much to the imagination, she had smiled and laughed politely through conversation after conversation throughout the evening. Maleficent hadn't even bothered feeling guilty about watching her, eyes roaming over her slim figure with appreciative glances whenever Aurora wouldn't notice it. Perhaps it was a little unseemly, but she had kept a fair distance to the young woman at most times and had kept her looks discreet.

As the night grew closer, Maleficent found herself with less and less reason to stay. She had appeased the people she had needed to appease, spoken to the people she had needed to speak with, and with Stefan and his daughter having already left, nothing at the fundraiser was compelling enough to make her linger. After a few brisk words with one of her staff, Maleficent left the large hall, barely able to repress a sneer. Thankfully, her staff had booked a suite for her at the same hotel that hosted the fundraiser, so she wouldn't have to wait long before she could go to sleep and forget this dreadful evening.

An elevator ride later, she entered her room and let out a sigh of relief; alone at last. Honestly, it didn't matter much if the company was nice or awful, being in a crowd tired her. Although this night, the company certainly hadn't help.

She had only managed to take off her blazer when she realized that something wasn't right. Frowning, she gazed further into the suite. At the table in the middle of the room a young woman sat, her legs crossed and one arm resting on the flat surface. She seemed a little nervous – or perhaps just impatient – bouncing her legs and tapping a finger against the table. Maleficent's frown grew even deeper. Why was Aurora Summers in her room?

"Ms. Summers," she barked, making the woman turn towards her in surprise. "Are you lost? I am fairly certain that this isn't your room." Whatever Stefan had sent his spawn to do, she would not be fooled.

Aurora jumped to her feet, smoothing out her dress. "Ms. Moors, I–"

"And _how_ did you get in here?" Maleficent cut her off, increasingly annoyed at having her night disrupted. All she wanted to do was to get some rest, not deal with a girl who thought she could do whatever she pleased.

"I asked nicely." Her lips curled up into a mischievous smile. "You'd be surprised at how far you can come with a little friendliness."

"I'm sure," Maleficent scoffed. She'd seen enough of Aurora's charm that night to know that she most likely could get away with murder if she just smiled sweetly enough. Not that it really mattered, though. "What do you want? Did your father send you here?"

"Yes." The moment of hesitation was so short Maleficent almost didn't notice it, but it _was_ there. Aurora was hiding something. "I'm here to talk about a deal," she continued, her voice a little more confident.

Maleficent's brows rose. Something was definitely wrong if Stefan was sending his young daughter of all people to talk business. Unless, of course, Aurora had her own agenda and had come here without his knowledge. "I see." She considered Aurora for a few moments until she nodded slowly. "Very well. In that case, I'll need a drink." She didn't much care for a alcohol, but fetching it was a convenient way to get a moment to think. Something about Aurora didn't quite add up, and it both intrigued and worried her.

She grabbed two glasses and a bottle of liquor from the kitchen, not even bothering to see what it was. As long as it was alcohol, it would do. Lingering for a moment, she thought about how to best handle the unusual situation. She loathed being unprepared or kept in the dark, and in this case both of those things were true. She huffed and shook her head, heading back to Aurora. She would just have to stay alert and keep her guard up.

She stepped back into the other room but quickly stopped in surprise. Frowning, she narrowed her eyes at Aurora, standing with her back turned against Maleficent. Somehow, Aurora's tight black dress seemed to have grown even more revealing than it had been just moments earlier. Right now, it stopped at the very top of her thighs and Maleficent could have sworn it had gone farther down before. Really, her eyes would have been even more tightly glued to Aurora during the fundraiser if her dress had been _that_ risque. Her gaze still firmly stuck on Aurora's body, Maleficent absentmindedly put down the glasses and the bottle.

"I brought wine," she said as she managed to pull her eyes up.

Turning around towards her, Aurora flashed Maleficent a smile and stepped over to her. Maleficent couldn't help but notice the extra sway of her hips, the slightly ruffled look of her hair and the way that one of her dress straps had been pushed aside just a bit. When her tired mind finally caught up to what was happening, Maleficent wanted to laugh at the sheer lunacy of the situation.

 _Stefan Summers' daughter_ was trying to seduce her.

However, regardless of who her father was, the girl herself was anything but laughable and Maleficent found it very difficult to look away. Licking her lips, Maleficent forced her expression to stay calm even as her eyes roamed over Aurora's body.

"So," she began, clearing her throat and averting her eyes for a moment, "you wanted to talk business."

"I did. Unless..." Aurora bit her lip and gazed up at Maleficent through her lashes. Even with those sinful heels on, she was still a little shorter than Maleficent. "...there's something else you'd rather do. _Other_ than business."

A smirk tugged on Maleficent's lips and she could do nothing to hold it back. The girl was good, she'd give her that. That look of innocence had probably gotten her out of trouble many times, but Maleficent saw through it. Aurora was definitely not the sweet, shallow figurehead of a girl that most people seemed to think, which incidentally made Maleficent breathe a sigh of relief. Taking advantage of some naive young girl was the last thing Maleficent wanted to do. An intelligent, cunning woman with an agenda of her own – now _that_ made for a far more interesting encounter.

"Oh, I do believe there is," Maleficent murmured. She pulled up her hand and dragged a finger slowly down Aurora's jawline, delighting in the tiny shiver it elicited. "But in that case, I suggest we skip the alcohol," she hummed, watching as Aurora's eyes widened, her pupils growing steadily darker. She let her hand fall to her side. "Your father didn't send you at all, did he?" Her voice was low and her smile grew when a blush began to color Aurora's cheeks.

Aurora looked straight up into her eyes with an unreadable look, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. "No. He didn't," she said before snaking a hand up around Maleficent's neck, pulling her head down to push their lips together in a messy kiss. It took a moment for Maleficent to respond but when she did, she couldn't help but chuckle. From the way Aurora was eagerly exploring Maleficent's mouth with her tongue, she certainly wasn't innocent.

When they broke away for air, Maleficent hesitated, resting her hands on Aurora's waist. She hadn't come this far in life by making poor decisions and sleeping with Stefan's daughter was a... questionable one, at best. If word came out, she couldn't predict what would happen. While her company wouldn't punish her for sleeping with a younger, unaffiliated woman, Stefan would no doubt try his hardest to use it against her. On the other hand, seeing Stefan's enraged expression if and when he found out would be a reward in and of itself. Debauching his daughter – that would indeed be a delicious revenge, in more ways than one.

Truth be told, it was highly unlikely that Stefan would be able to do any damage to her, despite his rage. She had spent decades in a cold war with him and she knew how he worked. He would be furious, no doubt, but if Aurora wasn't in on the plan, there wasn't much he could do. Feeling Aurora move against her, apparently eager to continue, Maleficent smiled and pulled her closer. Despite her usual skepticism, she found that she actually believed Aurora, at least in one regard: she was acting on her own and not on Stefan's instructions. It was all too smooth and intricate, too _genuine_ for Stefan to have come up with. Perhaps Stefan's spawn wasn't quite her father's daughter.

"This was your plan all along?" Maleficent murmured with a smirk, eyes locked with Aurora's. "Seduce an innocent businesswoman after a charity dinner with your father?" She tutted, her expression turning into disapproval. "Hardly seems appropriate."

A wide smile crossed Aurora's face for a split second before she bit her lip, trying to curb her grin. "Not _all_ along, but I was bored and you seemed interested, so..." She shrugged carelessly.

"Did I now," Maleficent countered, one eyebrow raised.

Aurora let out a little giggle, her eyes sparkling. "You were practically _drooling_ over me, Ms. Moors. It's a wonder my father didn't call the police."

"Your father was too busy smiling and shaking hands to notice anything not related to his money," she scoffed. Slowly, she started walking, pushing Aurora along, her hands never leaving the younger woman's body. "I could have taken you right there on one of the tables and he wouldn't have noticed," she husked.

"You know, that sounds like a lot of talk and no action," Aurora teased, her breath hitching as she suddenly found herself with her back against the wall.

"Oh?" Grinning, Maleficent tightened her grip on Aurora's waist and leaned closer until their lips were mere inches apart. "We'll see about that, won't we?"


	2. Getting to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the smut commence. *drops mic*

Aurora didn't wait for Maleficent to move and instead surged forward, closing what little space still were between them and pushing their lips together. Tilting her head to the side, she eagerly opened her mouth for Maleficent's probing tongue, letting the older woman take control of the kiss without protest.

Maleficent smiled into the kiss, her previous tiredness completely gone at the thought of what she was going to do to this lovely woman. She took her time, lazily running her tongue against Aurora's tongue, the roof of her mouth, even nibbling and sucking a little on her lower lip. Aurora mewled and moved against her, curling her arms around Maleficent's neck and tugging in a clear show of impatience. With a chuckle, Maleficent dipped her head, deepening the kiss and sucking on Aurora's tongue, making the younger woman squirm even more in her hold.

Finally, Aurora pulled back, panting and licking her lips, her eyes dark and glazed over with lust. She couldn't decide where to look: Maleficent's lips, her eyes or her heaving chest. Not many seconds passed before she let out a frustrated, needy noise and moved in, moaning when Maleficent's tongue invaded her mouth again.

"So," Maleficent murmured between kisses, "I'm surprised your father would let you out of his sight this easily." Her hands traveled up the sides of Aurora's slim body, over her hips and waist to the sides of her breasts. "I would have thought he'd have more interest in..." Her voice died away when she reached up to cup Aurora's breasts, grinning at the way the younger woman arched into her hands. "...interest in anyone taking _advantage_ of his daughter." She kissed her deeply again and squeezed Aurora's chest; the strangled moan she got in response was simply delicious.

"I'm o–old enough to make my own – _ah!_ – decisions," Aurora breathed, gasping when Maleficent ran her thumbs over her nipples.

Maleficent hummed, too lost in her appreciation of the smaller woman's body to reflect on what she'd said. But then her mind caught up and she abruptly pulled back as a rising sense of dread filled her. "And how old would that be?" she snapped. She couldn't remember how old Stefan's daughter was, and if she was underage... Despite his lack of finesse, Maleficent certainly wouldn't put it past Stefan to try and catch his enemy in bed with a minor if he ever could, even if that girl was his own daughter. The thought chilled her as much as it sickened her.

Aurora started at the sudden change in behavior. "I'm twenty," she said, a bit too nonchalantly to be believable. When Maleficent didn't look convinced, she slumped, eyes downcast. "Fine, nineteen, but I'll be twenty in two months," she huffed. "Look, you even sent threats to my father on my christening, if I'm to believe him. Don't you remember that?"

"Oh," Maleficent frowned, doing a quick count in her head. She'd almost forgotten about those threats; the christening felt like such a long time ago. Then again, it _was_ a long time ago, or the child from back then wouldn't be standing in front of her, all grown up and so very unlike her father. She let out a soft breath, feeling the tension leaving her body again. "You've grown a bit since then," she mumbled with a faint smirk, tucking an errant blonde lock behind Auroras ear.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Aurora grumbled.

Maleficent pursed her lips, doing her best not to chuckle at Aurora's adorable pout. "Oh, we most certainly will, but not against the wall. Let's do it with some class, shall we?" Before Aurora had an opportunity to respond, Maleficent bent her head and kissed her again, loving how the Aurora practically melted against her as soon as their lips met. Reaching behind Aurora, Maleficent fumbled for the zipper for a moment before finding it and slowly pulling it down. Getting the idea, Aurora hurriedly got to work on unbuttoning Maleficent's blouse.

Somehow they managed to make their way over to the foot of the bed, not breaking their kiss for more than a few seconds at a time. Maleficent had lost her blouse somewhere on the way there and Aurora was already reaching for the button on Maleficent's pants. Reluctantly pulling away from Aurora's intoxicating mouth, Maleficent reached back and opened her bra, tossing it aside as quickly as she could. 

Her eyes widened and her mouth felt suddenly dry as Aurora reached up to pull the straps of her dress aside, wiggling out of her dress and stepping out of her shoes. The sight that met Maleficent was something of a contradiction: Aurora looked younger, purer and more innocent without her clothes, her golden hair tumbling down in beautiful, classical locks over her shoulders, but there was a fire – a _will_ – in her eyes and in her stance that was in sharp contrast to the perceived innocence. That strength, more than her looks, made Maleficent lick her lips again and her heart beat a little faster. As much as she wanted to make Aurora squirm and writhe in pleasure, she found herself increasingly wanting to find out what was really hidden behind those deep blue eyes.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Maleficent shimmied out of her own pants and kicked them away. "Bed", she ordered, running her eyes hungrily over Aurora's body, now only covered by her black lace panties. Aurora happily agreed and hopped onto the bed, lying down on her back. After chucking her shoes and socks with impatient huffs, Maleficent joined after Aurora, placing kisses as she crawled up her body. She ran her lips over the smooth skin of Aurora's thighs, stomach, chest and neck, kissing and licking, watching with glee the myriad of expressions that flitted over Aurora's face.

"Maleficent," Aurora whimpered, glaring at her with accusing eyes. "Stop teasing."

"Oh?" Maleficent chuckled, nibbling along Aurora's collarbone. "And why shouldn't I take my time when a pretty woman like yourself shows up in my bed?" She let a hand lightly trail up the side of Aurora's body, creating goosebumps on the skin in its wake. "Besides, you're awfully cute when you're needy," she murmured against Aurora's skin. Loving the reactions she could pull from Aurora's body, she moved her roaming hand onto Aurora's heaving chest, cupping a breast and flicking a finger over the stiff bud.

" _Maleficent_ ," Aurora moaned, throwing her head back into the mattress, her eyes squeezed shut. She dragged her fingers across Maleficent's back in desperation, her nails creating long, red marks on the skin.

The raw feeling made Maleficent growl, bending her head to claim Aurora's willing mouth yet again. After a kiss that left them both panting heavily, she moved her mouth to Aurora's neck, _needing_ to taste more of her. Maleficent's hands slid over the warm, naked skin underneath, pinching and rubbing stiff nipples whenever she got the chance. The feeling of it all was incredible and Maleficent wondered if she had ever felt quite this aroused just from pleasuring someone else before.

Another groan from Aurora reminded her of Aurora's rising need and as much as Maleficent loved teasing her, she could see how close Aurora was. Finally taking pity on the writhing woman, she pulled Aurora's soaked panties off before reaching down to thread her fingers through the blonde tufts of hair between Aurora's legs and then cup her sex, coating her hand in Aurora's wetness. Aurora arched into her touch, letting out a keening, needy whimper that sent sparks of arousal through Maleficent's body.

"Please," Aurora whined, burying her face in the crook of Maleficent's neck.

"Please what?" Maleficent tilted her head slightly, breathing in the scent that she had just begun to recognize as Aurora's. She moved her fingers slowly up and down Aurora's sex, tracing folds and spreading the wetness, making the younger woman's thighs clench and shiver under her. "Tell me what you want, and I'll do it," she murmured, placing kisses along Aurora's shoulder.

"I w-want you inside me, Maleficent," Aurora panted. 

Maleficent had to bite her lip hard not to moan at the words; the way she said was pure sin, needy and demanding, pleading and forceful, all in just a few syllables. Swallowing hard and licking her lips for what felt like the thousandth time, she dipped a finger inside, shivering from the warm, tight feeling as she began moving it slowly.

"More," Aurora groaned and fell back onto the pillow, her face a mask of exquisite, anguished pleasure. "And faster, please," she continued, dragging out the "please" into another groan.

A wide grin spread on Maleficent's dark lips as she pushed another fingers inside of her lover, quickening her pace. She pumped her fingers in and out, twisting and turning them, all the while watching Aurora's changing expressions intently. She doubted that she could have torn her eyes away even if she wanted to.

When Aurora finally began to tense and buck against her, Maleficent shifted her hand and ground her palm down against Aurora's swollen clit, determined to make Aurora come completely undone. Aurora cried out at the overwhelming sensations, burying her head against Maleficent's neck and biting hard, the skin muffling her broken cries of pleasure. Maleficent gasped but didn't even slow down, determined to pull every last ounce of pleasure out of her before she was finished.

Eventually, Aurora's shaking and shivering calmed down and she let go of the iron grip that she'd had on Maleficent's neck, her hands falling down to the mattress. Easing her own hand out from the warm, tight wetness, Maleficent paused for a moment, taking in the woman underneath her. Her skin was glistening with sweat and her chest was heaving, her mouth hanging open and her eyes closed. Her messy blonde hair was spread out around her head except for a few tresses stuck to her sweaty forehead, the visual reminding Maleficent of a thoroughly debauched angel. She had to grin; it was a wonderful sight.

Lying down next to Aurora, it didn't take long before the young woman muttered something incoherent and turned on her side, curling up against Maleficent.

Too comfortable to care about the no doubt stupid looking smile that played on her lips, Maleficent sighed, gently brushing the few errant strands on Aurora's face away. Still, however sweet this was, to think that Aurora would only have sought out her – her own father's greatest enemy – just for a one night stand would have been incredibly naive. No, Aurora was too smart for that, too clever to risk her father's ire only for a night of – albeit very satisfying – sex. She had to have another reason behind it all.

"Now," Maleficent began, her voice low, "why don't you tell me why you're really here?"


	3. Cunning orations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 words of almost nonstop smut? Check. Groanworthy pun in the chapter title? Check. Even more groanworthy pun in the chapter? Check. Hints of the plot? Check as well.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_"Now," Maleficent began, her voice low, "why don't you tell me why you're really here?"_

Aurora stirred and opened her eyes, blinking dazedly up at Maleficent. "What?"

"Am I to believe that of all the people in the fundraiser, you just happened to pick out _me_ of all people, without any ulterior motives?"

"I'm not–"

"Do _not_ take me for a fool," Maleficent sharply cut her off. "Others may think you're nothing but a pretty face – it wouldn't surprise me if your father thought so as well – but I don't."

Aurora met Maleficent's stern gaze with unreadable eyes, biting her lip. "Okay." She let out a puff of air and sat up, studying Maleficent's body with intense eyes. Then, running a hand through her ruffled hair, she swung a leg over Maleficent's hips and straddled her, resting her hands just under Maleficent's breasts. "So." She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Maleficent's collar bone, letting her lips linger. "Maybe I do have another reason, besides not wanting to sleep alone tonight." She trailed kisses along the collar bone, stopping to swirl her tongue around the hollow of Maleficent's throat. "What would you do about it?"

Maleficent swallowed, the lust in her body quickly being awakened again. "I would give you a spanking for not being forthcoming with me," she muttered, getting lost in the feeling of Aurora's mouth on her skin. Then suddenly, she gasped as she felt two rows of teeth bury themselves in her shoulder. Aurora was biting her, again? Despite the pain – or maybe because of it – it felt strangely erotic to have the young angelic looking woman biting her, leaving marks on her... She shuddered and then quickly huffed, a little annoyed with herself for enjoying it. She glared at Aurora, attempting to keep some semblance of power in the situation. "First you bite me when you come and now this." She narrowed her eyes and lifted her nose, doing her best to look intimidating. "You little beast."

Aurora looked up through her lashes, licking and soothing the darkening mark with an unrepentant grin. "You like it."

"Oh?" Maleficent asked, an eyebrow raised. "And what makes you think that?"

If possible, Aurora's grin grew wider. "Because you haven't thrown me out of bed yet." She leaned closer, ghosting her lips over Maleficent's. "And you haven't told me to stop."

Suppressing the urge to pull the little brat down and having her way with her again, Maleficent shook her head. "You're terrible," Maleficent muttered, but let her head fall down against the mattress again, eyes fluttering closed, unable to stop her lips from quirking up in a smile.

Aurora giggled, scooting down a bit to reach Maleficent's generous chest. "Anyway," she hummed, tracing her tongue around one perky nipple. "When you've given me a good spanking," she flicked her tongue over the rosy bud, sending a little shiver rushing through Maleficent's body, "what would you do then?"

Holding back a moan, Maleficent tried to concentrate on what Aurora was saying. It was rather difficult. "I would... consider your proposal."

"Oh?" Aurora moved one of her hands up to take care of the other breast, kneading it gently. "Even though you know who my father is?" She took the nipple in her mouth and sucked on it, flicking her tongue over it and coaxing a soft gasp out of Maleficent.

"I..." Maleficent licked her lips and reached up to grip Aurora's sides, letting out a content sigh when she felt soft skin under her palms. "You are not your father." She scoffed at the mere thought. "Lord knows he's too paranoid to let anyone in, even her daughter." Prying open her eyes, she gave Aurora a curious look. "Or am I wrong?"

Stopping for a moment, Aurora looked up from Maleficent's chest with an almost wistful expression, if it hadn't been for the emptiness in her eyes. "No. The only reason he keeps me as close as he does is because he thinks I'm completely harmless." Her face fell and she bent her head, averting her gaze. "Like you said: just a pretty face."

"Aurora," Maleficent mumbled, moving her hand to cup Aurora's cheek. "You're much more than that." She let out a dry chuckle. "I've only known you for a few hours – during which we haven't exactly _talked_ all that much – and even _I_ can see that. Your father is a worthless fool."

"Yeah." A wry smirk tugged on Aurora's lips and she nodded softly. "He is." With a sigh, she shook her head. When she looked up, her eyes were full of life again, even with a little glint of something more in them.

Maleficent hummed as she let her hand fall down to Aurora's waist again, glad to have chased away her lover's forlorn mood. "Why do I get the feeling that this _proposal_ of yours has something to do with your father?"

"Because it does," Aurora said, reaching up and trailing kisses along Maleficent's jawline, ending it with a kiss just under her ear that made Maleficent shiver. "I had planned to tell you after we had gotten to known each other a bit more, but..." She shrugged and sat back up, her blonde tresses tumbling down over her shoulders.

"You were that sure you'd get me in bed again after this?" Maleficent asked, chuckling when she saw the smug look on her Aurora's face. "I can't believe I ever thought you were innocent , Beastie."

Aurora gave her a toothy grin before scooting down, letting her fingers drag along Maleficent sides, leaving faint red marks from her nails, making Maleficent squirm under her touch. "I'm good at what I do," she murmured, placing a kiss on Maleficent's navel, eyes never leaving her lover's.

Maleficent licked her lips for what seemed to be the hundredth time that evening, her body thrumming with lust and anticipation. No, Aurora was definitely not innocent, neither in or out of bed it would seem. "We'll see about that soon enough, won't we?" she husked. She never could resist a challenge.

Scoffing as if given a grave insult, Aurora resolutely hooked her finger under the hem of Maleficent's panties, pulling them down with a quick tug; the next second they were carelessly tossed away, forgotten in an instant. Aurora scooted farther down and gripped Maleficent's knees, pulling them apart before kneeling between her thighs. Bending forward, Aurora slowly ran her hands up over Maleficent's calves, the sides of her knees and then the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, smirking as Maleficent's expression grew more and more desperate. "You know, I was surprised that you didn't just throw me out when you first saw me," Aurora admitted, brushing her fingers dangerously close to Maleficent's slit. "I didn't think you were this... _open_ to something like this."

"You didn't think I had slept with a cute woman like yourself before?" Maleficent chuckled breathlessly. Seeing what she thought was a hint of uncertainty in Aurora's expression, she couldn't help but tease her. "What about you? You almost seem a little nervous," she smirked.

"Well, I am a little new to this," Aurora mumbled, leaning down close enough that Maleficent could feel her breath on her sex. "I usually let my lover queen me." Frowning, gave a slow lick to Maleficent's slit, tasting the wetness. With a hum of approval, she smiled, giving it another, surer lick.

Groaning, Maleficent jutted her hips up, both from the feeling of Aurora's tongue and the images Aurora's words created in her mind.

With her fingers, Aurora pulled Maleficent's glistening lips apart and then gave the flesh a long, slow lick from the bottom up to the top, humming to herself as she did it. Maleficent gasped and her hips jerked, but Aurora paid it no mind, seemingly lost in the taste as she lavished Maleficent's folds with loving attention from her tongue.

"Just get on with it, you little monster," Maleficent huffed, brows furrowed and one hand firmly rooted in Aurora's hair. She wasn't even sure when she'd reached down. "I don't have all d–day." 

The little stammer at the end made Aurora flash her a smug, toothy grin. " _I_ think you have as long as _I_ give you, Ms. Moors." And with that said, she leaned down and licked her again, set on exploring every inch of Maleficent's sex thoroughly.

A choked moan slipped out through Maleficent's red lips, loving the way Aurora's tongue felt on her flesh. Her breath was getting shorted by the minute and body was pulsating with heat. Another moan was pulled out of her when Aurora finally made her way to her clit, licking and sucking to coax it out of its hood. "Aurora," she groaned, tangling her free hand in the blonde locks as she arched her back, trying to push her hips closer to Aurora's tongue.

Aurora's responding giggle was muffled by wet flesh, vibrating against Maleficent's body. Sensing Maleficent's need, Aurora finally sped up her worship of the older woman's body, spreading the lips wide and flicking her tongue over the engorged clit, making Maleficent shiver and squirm each time.

"Do you want me inside you?" Aurora husked, pulling away for a moment, her breath coming in short, warm puffs against Maleficent's sex.

"Yes," Maleficent hissed, dragging out the "s" and tugging at Aurora's scalp to make her continue. "Please."

"'Kay," Aurora replied with a pleased hum. She trailed her fingers through the wetness first, smearing it around before dipping inside with a finger, smiling widely at the way Maleficent nearly flew off the bed.

"More," Maleficent let out a pained groan, " _more_!" She wanted – _needed_ – to be filled by Aurora, to be stretched and fucked completely. She didn't care that her lover was younger, perhaps less experienced or even the daughter of her enemy; she just wanted to be utterly taken by Aurora and she wanted it _now_.

"Isn't that fitting," Aurora mused, even as she pushed in another finger, making Maleficent choke out another wanton moan, her whole body writhing. "Ms. _Moors_." The grin on her face was as gleeful as it was unrepentant.

"Did you just–" Maleficent incredulous exclamation was cut short by a pair of lips clamping down on her clit. She gasped and whined, one hand flying to claw at the sheets, unable to take the sudden onslaught of sensations.

"I thought it was funny," Aurora mumbled with a little giggle before going back to licking and sucking and turning Maleficent into a shivering mess.

"Beastie," Maleficent grunted, struggling to manage a full breath. "I should – _oh god!_ "

Aurora chuckled against Maleficent's skin, her hand never slowing down despite adding another finger, stretching Maleficent even more. Instead, she turned to lick happily at Maleficent's dripping, swollen folds again, barely able to hold on to Maleficent's thrashing hips with her free arm.

"A-Aurora," Maleficent croaked, feeling the buildup inside her nearly reaching the tipping point. Her muscles were sore, her body was covered in sweat and she was almost painfully stretched by Aurora's fingers yet she loved every single blissful moment of it. "I– I'm g-going to–" The rest of her words were swallowed up by a choked gasp as Aurora sucked hard on her clit while her fingers curled inside her, stroking that particular spot and finally making her come. She arched off the bed with a scream as pulse after pulse of intense waves of pleasure flowed through her body. She jerked and shivered and writhed while Aurora pulled every ounce of strength out of her, making her come a second time right after the first one.

Finally, she slumped down onto the bed, her body a boneless, panting mess. She lay still for a little while, waiting for her breath to calm down at least a bit and for her heart to stop trying to burst out of her chest. Feeling Aurora cuddle up to her again, her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head. Despite having just come, she had to lick her lips at the sight: Aurora was perched up on one elbow, slowly licking off Maleficent's juices from her hand, eyes closed and a faint smile tugging on the corners of her lips.


	4. Trust and plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, no smut in this chapter! It's short and actually full of _plot_ (*gasp*) but I should get the next chapter done fairly soon so no worries, okay?
> 
> You'll also notice how I raised the total number of chapters from five to ten! I'm not entirely sure about the final number just yet, but it should end up somewhere around there. More smut!
> 
> Enjoy :)

"That was... intense," Maleficent sighed, her eyes lingering on the way Aurora's nimble tongue moved over her fingers, lapping up every last drop of Maleficent from her skin.

Aurora opened her eyes, sucking on her finger for a moment before pulling it out with a pop, giggling and grinning widely. "Yup. You were pretty loud."

Maleficent huffed and shot a halfhearted glare towards her companion. "At least I don't _bite_."

Aurora giggled and snuggled up close to Maleficent, throwing an arm over her chest and resting her head on Maleficent's shoulder, humming happily.

Moments passed slowly as they lay there, eventually pulling the duvet up to cover their cooling skin. It was strangely calm and easy, unlike most other casual encounters Maleficent had had before.

"Well," Maleficent spoke, tracing meaningless patterns across Aurora's back. "Will you _now_ tell me what this is all about?" She turned her head slightly to look at Aurora's peaceful face. "Or do I have to have another orgasm for that?"

"If you don't _want_ another..." Aurora shrugged, an innocent smile dancing across her lips.

Maleficent groaned and chuckled, tired by the mere thought. "As much as I enjoyed it, I do have my limits, Beastie."

"I like that name," Aurora mumbled and cuddled closer, a leg thrown over Maleficent's thighs.

"It's fitting."

"True." She let out a soft laugh and then sighed, slowly moving her hand over Maleficent's midriff. "I... want to be free." She paused, but Maleficent made no attempt to interrupt. "I don't want to be my father's pawn anymore, but I don't know how to get away from him. He isn't doing anything illegal or anything, but he checks everything I do. He controls everything I do." She frowned and her expression hardened. "It's only because he sees me as harmless and insignificant that I have what little freedom I have. If I'd try to run..." She swallowed hard.

"He might do to you what he did to me, or worse." Maleficent shook her head. "That's no life to live." She let out a frustrated breath, pursing her lips in thought. "I would say it surprises me, that he would treat his own daughter like this, but it doesn't. He cares only about power: how to get it and how to keep it."

"I guess that's why I came to you," Aurora mumbled before shooting an impish glance up at Maleficent. "Well, that and your good looks."

"Flatterer," Maleficent mumbled in return, reaching up to thread her fingers through Aurora's hair again. It was so soft and such a bright, brilliant color – something she didn't have all that much of in her life.

Aurora soon grew serious again. "Well, you know him – you know what he's capable of. Not just the business deals and the stuff in the media; you know who he _really_ is."

"And you want me to help you be free of him."

"Yes." She paused, furrowing her brows as she thought for a while. "But I... I don't expect you to help me for free. No," she held up her hand when Maleficent moved to object. "I didn't do _this_ ," she gestured at them, "to bribe you. I did it as, like, an ice breaker or something." She winced. "That sounds awful. I didn't– I mean, I would have slept with you for any reason, not like–"

"Relax," Maleficent murmured with a chuckle. "I'm fairly certain I know what you mean." She regarded Aurora's fiddling fingers for a moment before saying, "So you want to make a deal with me."

"Yes." Aurora she sat up in the bed with a determined expression. "I have information – documents, texts, lots of things – that can ruin him. He'd lose his company, his reputation, his contacts. He would probably still be able to keep some of his money, but he would be almost powerless."

Maleficent's brows rose in surprise as she watched the grim look on Aurora's face. "You truly are serious about this," she said, more of a statement than a question. 

Aurora gave a faint smile and shrugged halfheartedly. "Honestly, I don't care much about what happens to him, but the less power he has, the less power he has to come after me." She looked straight into Maleficent's eyes. "And you're the perfect person to help me."

Maleficent's lips curled up in a cold yet appreciative smile. "Because I want to see him destroyed even more than you do." She nodded to herself, admittedly both surprised and impressed by Aurora's callousness and planning. "You knew I wouldn't turn you down, didn't you?"

"I guessed as much," Aurora admitted. "From what I had seen, you seemed like a pretty... strategic person. And your hate for my father is no secret."

"So you did your homework," Maleficent noted. "Good." She tilted her head, scooting up to rest on her elbows. "And what about this?" She didn't dare to say "us", not this soon. "What do you want to happen after we leave this room?"

Aurora bit her lip, her calm facade slipping for a moment. "I... didn't exactly plan for this." Looking up through her lashes, a blush crept up on her cheeks. "It was more of a wild try. But it turned out good, so..." She worried her lip again, averting her eyes and shrugged. Maleficent found it utterly adorable.

"I certainly wouldn't mind doing this again, regardless of our other arrangements," Maleficent husked, reaching up and running her fingers lazily across Aurora's arm. 

Aurora's head snapped up; it was clear she hadn't expected that response. "Oh," she breathed, a grin lighting up her face. "I'd like that too. A lot."

"Good," Maleficent murmured, lying down on the mattress again with a satisfied smile. "Now get back down here; I'm tired. We'll work out the details later."

Aurora lay down and snuggled up to her with a happy sigh. "Sounds good."

Soon, they were both fast asleep.


	5. You'll find me in the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey let's just forget it's been a year since the last update, okay? Honestly, it feels a little unreal to me that it's been so long. Ugh. Anywho, from here to the end the chapters won't be as tightly connected time wise, so expect somewhat implied jumps of a few days to a few weeks between each chapter, in in-universe time. Crudely put, it's a laundry list of different smutty tropes each chapter, with a bit of fluff and plot here and there. I get pretty easily bored by regular smut over and over again so I try to vary it a little.
> 
> I've finished 90% of the next chapter, maybe half of the two following that one and have outlined pretty much everything, so... let's hope my muse is nicer to me now than it was in 2015. (Famous last words, yeah yeah.) Also if all goes to plan, the fic will probably end up longer than 10 chapters but I'm keeping that number for now because I'm not entirely sure of the exact number yet. The final wordcount looks to be at around 20-25k of which I've written about 14k right now, spread out here and there.
> 
> Anyway, I hope enough of the Malora fandom is still around to see this and I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Aurora hurried down the street as fast as she dared, doing her best to hide her worry. Considering the fair amount of times she caught herself throwing glances over her shoulder, she was pretty sure she was doing a lousy job. The flash drive in her purse felt like it was made of lead and every person she passed by looked ready to pull a hood over her head and toss her inside the nearest inconspicuous van. In short, she felt about five seconds away from panicking.

It was ridiculous, of course. Her father didn't know anything – he couldn't have found out this quickly – and no one was out to get her. Despite that, she couldn't help but tighten her already steely grip around her purse's strap and quicken her pace, wanting nothing more than to get this whole deal over with.

It didn't take long for her to reach the bar where she was supposed to meet Maleficent in. The bar was small and cozy, not too crowded and not too loud. After weaving past tables for a moment or two, Aurora found Maleficent in one of the more secluded booths, reading something on her phone. When Aurora approached her, she looked up.

"Ms. Summers," Maleficent greeted her, face lighting up in recognition.

"Aurora, please," Aurora responded with a wince. "Just Aurora."

Maleficent blinked and then shook her head, clearing her throat. "Aurora. I apologize. I suppose my head is still at work." She made a gesture with her phone. "Diaval – my personal assistant – has been pestering me all day with some mind-numbing letters I need to write. I could barely escape his grasp to get here. Please, have a seat."

Sitting down across from Maleficent, Aurora put her purse on the table, letting her hand linger near it as if still trying to protect it from potential thieves. "I have, uh..." she faltered, fiddling with the purse as her eyes darted over the other patrons in the bar before she continued in a lower voice, "the... thing."

"The... thing?" Maleficent replied, an eyebrow raised in question. "You seem a little frazzled. Is someone following you?"

"Oh, no. I don't think so, at least." Aurora let out a soft, self-deprecating laugh. "I guess I'm just not used to this sneaking and everything. It's like out of spy movie."

Maleficent chuckled at that. "I suppose it is. I can't say I'm too familiar with this either, to be honest."

"Maybe you should have taken me to a casino instead," Aurora suggested, a sparkle in her eyes as her anxiety slowly lessened. "All dressed up, playing baccarat and roulette, ordering a Dry Martini–"

"'Shaken, not stirred'?" Maleficent filled in with matching amusement. "Perhaps I should have found a diabolical villain with a few henchmen as well, to set the mood."

"Or just dressed up in a tux." Aurora waggled her eyebrows.

"You've got a thing for women in suits, eh? Minx," Maleficent murmured. She reached over and grasped Aurora's hand on the table, caressing it with her thumb. "On the other hand, if I _had_ been said world-class spy, I believe you would already be sprawled out under me in a hotel bed, naked and panting," she mused.

Aurora's eyes widened comically, not quite prepared for the memories that bubbled up to the surface, heating up her cheeks and ears before she could even think of a response.

"Oh dear," Maleficent said, donning a shocked expression, "that was _last_ week." She snickered and shook her head, turning her hand to run her fingers over Aurora's palm. "What an awkward situation."

"Funny," Aurora muttered. She reluctantly pulled her hand away and reached into her purse for the flash drive. "Anyway, this is what I managed to get, at least this time."

Maleficent hummed to herself – a smile lingering on her lips – and reached over to her own bag. After a bit of fiddling, she pulled out a laptop, placing it on the table.

"It's anything I had time to copy from his computer, pretty much," Aurora explained. "His mail, old documents, those kinds of things. I'm not sure exactly what's in there, but there should be something for you to use. I know he's got some secrets."

"You've looked into this before?"

Aurora laughed, the hollow sound a far cry from her usual warm giggling. "I haven't had to. He doesn't really see me, remember? Sometimes he forgets I can hear him even though we're living in the same house. I've heard him talking on the phone more than a few times."

Maleficent looked up from the computer, concern clouding her expression. "You do know he'll come after you when he finds out what you're doing, don't you?"

"Yeah," Aurora breathed, looking down at her lap. It hurt to betray him like this and it scared her that he would turn on her, but the thought of being stuck in his suffocating grip for who knew how many more years was much, much worse. "I know."

"I'll do what I can to shield you from the worst, but I can't promise anything."

"It's alright. I mean, it'll be alright. Somehow." She sighed. "Just as long as I get away from him."

While Maleficent went through the contents of the flash drive, Aurora leaned back in her chair and let her eyes drift over the other people in the bar, causing her to frown. Something felt a little off with the whole place – nice, but... different. It took her a few minutes to figure out what it was, but when she realized it, she blurted out, "This is a lesbian bar?"

The look Maleficent gave her was somewhere between fond amusement and exasperation. "What gave it away? The couple at the bar doing shots, the two brunettes over there who haven't stopped kissing since we arrived, or the fact that there are only women here?"

"When you put it like that," Aurora muttered, her gaze lingering on the kissing couple.

Maleficent closed the computer with a click. "In any case, the data you gave me looks quite useful. I'll have to let Diaval take a look at it and see what we can use."

"Okay. Good." Aurora finally tore her eyes away from the couple and took in the rest of the room, eyes flitting here and there. "What is this place, by the way?"

After having put away her computer, Maleficent looked up at Aurora with an odd expression. "It's a lesbian bar, as you just pointed out."

"No, I mean, why did you want to meet here?"

Maleficent shrugged. "It's a nice, calm place most of the time. Besides, I don't have to worry too much about people recognizing me here." She gave a faint nod towards the bartender. "The place is run by two sisters who greatly value their privacy. They don't do a lot of advertising and rely on word of mouth, which means there are mostly just regulars here who know what's acceptable and what's not."

"Oh. That's nice." She sat quietly for a while, sipping her drink and racking her brain for something to say. "So..." she began, tracing some nondescript pattern on the table with her nail, "you watch a lot of spy movies?"

 

* * *

 

For some reason, the conversation didn't go exactly as Aurora planned. She had some vague memories of a few minutes of awkward conversation, some flimsy excuse to go to the bathroom, Maleficent coming to check on her when she took too long. Then, somehow, Aurora found herself with her back against the wall in one of the stalls, her arms around Maleficent's neck and Maleficent's hand between her legs.

"Lower, a little lower," Aurora breathed, her brows furrowing when Maleficent's fingers only lightly danced across where she needed them. "Damn it, stop teasing–" She had to stop mid-sentence, the words turning into gasps, as Maleficent flicked a finger over Aurora's clit.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Maleficent chuckled. She ran her finger around Aurora's clit, drawing slow circles that kept Aurora's breath fast and shallow. "I didn't quite catch that."

"You're evil," Aurora grumbled, burrowing her head in the crook of Maleficent's neck. "Just... don't stop."

"Don't worry." Maleficent pulled back and captured Aurora's lips in a kiss, muffling their moans as she easily slid a finger inside Aurora, soon followed by a second.

For a while, the only sound heard was the faintly obscene sounds of Maleficent's fingers' steady motions, Maleficent's and Aurora's labored breaths and the occasional broken moan. In the back of her mind, a part of Aurora kept insisting that she had higher standards than this – that fucking in a bathroom in some bar was far beneath her – but those standards seemed rather meaningless now, with Maleficent's scent in her nose and Maleficent's fingers in her pussy.

A pair of loud knocks on the door made them both flinch, stilling completely and holding their breaths.

" _Would you mind?_ " came the agitated voice from outside. " _Some of us actually need to use the bathroom for legitimate purposes!_ "

Aurora whimpered quietly as Maleficent pulled out her fingers, leaving Aurora uncomfortably empty. "Shit," she muttered, resting her forehead against Maleficent's shoulder. She had been _so_ close, too.

"I'm sorry, dear." Maleficent pulled away with an apologetic expression. "I suppose we'll have to continue this some other time." Without missing a beat, she held up her hand and deliberately licked off every drop of Aurora's juices off her fingers. "Or place."

Aurora swallowed thickly, her frustration lessened slightly by the view. She nodded dumbly, fixed her clothes as best she could and then hurried over to the mirror to try to get her hair to look less like she had just, well, been fucked against the wall in some dingy bathroom.

A few moments (and a few more annoyed knocks on the door) later, they unlocked the door and stepped out. Outside were two women – Aurora recognized them as the couple who had been doing shots at the bar earlier – of which one looked ready to commit homicide and the other like the only reason the former hadn't already.

"It's about time," the disgruntled woman said, glaring at Aurora and Maleficent. "You do know there are hotel rooms for this, right?"

"Come on, Gina..." the other woman tried, only to earn her a glare herself.

"I've told you not to call me that!"

The other woman just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. But don't tell me you already forgot about that time at that bar in New York, where we–"

"There were multiple bathrooms there," the disgruntled woman retorted, although her anger seemed to have lessened a bit. With a huff and a last glare towards Aurora and Maleficent, she turned on her heel and strode into the bathroom.

" _Sorry about that_ ," the other woman mouthed with an lopsided smile before joining her partner.

When the door clicked shut and they were alone again, Maleficent let out a soft hum, tapping her fingers against her lips in thought. The fact they were the same fingers she'd had knuckle deep inside Aurora a couple of minutes earlier wasn't lost on Aurora. "You know, as a frequent patron of this bar, I happen to know one important fact."

Aurora looked up, intrigued. Maleficent's smirk was more than enough to wake her interest. "Oh?"

"There _is_ another bathroom, at the other side of the bar."

"Oh." Aurora licked her lips and grinned, holding out her hand for Maleficent to take. Perhaps the evening wouldn't end as abruptly as she had feared. "Lead the way."


	6. Ring, telephone, ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! This chapter was an pain to finish but I finally figured it out. Hope you'll like it!

"Where is she?" Aurora muttered, scowling at her phone as she flopped down onto the bed. She had been in the hotel room for half an hour already and Maleficent was nowhere to be found. A part of her wondered if Maleficent had forgotten about her (an even smaller part of her worried that Maleficent had actually tired of her completely) but she pushed it aside. The woman was a CEO and had many responsibilities, Aurora reasoned. Her being late once in a while wasn't that far-fetched.

And if Aurora thought about it, there were definitely worse places to spend her evening at, alone or not. The hotel room wasn't quite as fancy as the ones she usually stayed in when with her father on business trips, but it certainly was no hovel. The bed was huge; as were the windows, giving her a great view of the city; and the minibar was more than well stocked. The only thing now was someone to share it all with, preferably a certain tall, beautiful CEO with a voice that Aurora was sure could cause instantaneous orgasms if applied properly.

She nearly jumped off the bed with a yelp when her phone suddenly began buzzing, taking her completely by surprise. Muttering to herself, she picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

" _Hello, Beastie,_ " came the reply. " _I'm afraid I'm going to be a little late. The meeting dragged on longer than I had anticipated and I only got on the train just now._ "

Aurora frowned. "You're taking the train?"

" _Company policy. Don't worry, I'll be there in an hour or so._ "

"Oh." Aurora sighed, unable to stop the pout that tugged on her lips. "An hour."

Maleficent chuckled. " _I'll make it up to you as soon as I get there. Don't start without me._ "

"Then you better get here quickly, or I just might," Aurora replied without thinking.

" _Oh?_ "

Aurora wasn't sure if it was just the bad reception or if the word was posed as a challenge but she decided to take it as the latter. "You heard me. I've been waiting forty-five minutes already, you know. A girl has needs."

" _Something I plan to fulfill as soon as I get there._ "

"Well then," Aurora said, holding her phone against her ear with her shoulder, "I hope..." she reached down under her dress and slowly slid her panties down to her knees, "that your train isn't going to be late."

" _What did you just do?_ " It could have been the bad reception again, but Aurora could have sworn that Maleficent's voice was a little more strained than before.

"I got a little more comfortable, that's all," Aurora replied airily, running her fingertips over her inner thighs. "My panties were in the way." She brushed a finger against her slit, a tantalizingly faint touch that made a lazy smile dance across her lips and her eyes flutter shut. "Much better."

" _I'm on a train with Diaval and several other important people from the company._ " Maleficent's voice was definitely tighter now. " _You know I can't–_ "

"And I'm in a hotel room, lying on the bed and waiting for you," Aurora cut her off with a light voice, "wearing less by the minute."

" _Beastie–_ "

Aurora had to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling at Maleficent's pained tone. It was just so easy, and she was fairly certain that whatever punishment she would get would be more than worth it. "What are you wearing?"

There was a short pause before Maleficent responded. " _Nothing special. Usual business attire._ "

"Skirt or pants?"

" _The former._ "

Aurora let out a pleased hum and hiked her dress up a little further for better access. "I'm guessing one of those tight pencil skirts then, and a blouse. And... a blazer?"

" _More or less._ " Another pause. " _Are you really..._ " The words died off but it wasn't too hard to guess what she meant.

"Yup," Aurora giggled, running two fingers slowly down over the inside of her thigh to the bottom of her slit, her hand cupping her sex. "I'm don't wear anything from the waist down now." Parting her nether lips, she gently pushed a finger inside, her breath catching and her neck arching just a bit from the sensation. "And I'm already ready for you." She giggled again, pulling her finger out just to push it in again, frustratingly slowly. " _Very_ ready."

" _You know I can't... say anything about that,_ " Maleficent whispered, sounding increasingly desperate. " _I'm on the same train as Diaval and several middle-aged men I in no way want to learn about any part of this._ "

"Oh, I know." Wiping her finger on her leg, Aurora put the phone down and quickly pulled her dress up over her head. Reaching back, she unhooked her bra and threw it aside as well before lying down again and picking up her phone. "I guess you'll just have to listen to me, then." She let her free hand roam over her skin, from the outside of her thigh up to her hip, lingering on her hip bones for a moment before following the dip of her waist up to her chest and finally cup her breast, squeezing just a bit.

" _Or I could turn off my phone and not risk embarrassing myself completely in front of everyone within earshot._ " Despite her threatening words, she didn't sound particularly convincing.

"You could, but then you wouldn't get to see the picture I sent you."

" _Picture? What–_ "

Grinning wildly, Aurora pulled her phone away from her ear and quickly snapped a photo of herself, going from her head down to just above her hips. A few taps later, it was sent off to Maleficent.

The line stayed silent for a few seconds. Eventually, Maleficent came back, her voice now significantly breathier than before. " _How do you expect me to sit here for the rest of the journey having seen_ that _?_ " There was a short pause before she continued, now with a dangerous edge to her words. " _I'm sure you understand that this will not go unanswered._ "

"Oh? You'll _punish_ me?" Aurora taunted, lazily circling her nipple with her finger.

" _I might just do that. Do not underestimate me, Beastie._ "

"I could have sent a video, you know. _That_ would have made you squirm in your seat."

" _You're the one who's going to squirm when I get over there,_ " Maleficent grunted. In the background Aurora could hear some muffled words, the noise of Maleficent's phone getting moved followed by a hissed "Diaval" and a man laughing loudly. There was some more shuffling noises and then a terse sigh from Maleficent. " _I'm sorry, that was my nosy PA's failed attempt at humor._ "

Aurora just laughed in response, imagining Maleficent's deep frown and badly hidden pout.

" _In any case, we're almost there now. I'll see you soon._ "

"I'll be waiting. Say hi to Diaval for me!" She only got a scoff in response before the line went dead.

Putting the phone down, Aurora closed her eyes again, lazily running her hands over her bare skin. It was just warm enough not to be uncomfortable to lie naked on the bed without the cover, even warm enough to make her a little sleepy.

 

* * *

 

Aurora wasn't sure what time it was when the sound of the door opening and closing shook her awake. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but between the incredibly soft bed and the thought that Maleficent soon would show up, it had just kind of happened. Sitting up, she rubbed at her eyes, feeling a little silly. Almost having phone sex in a dimly lit hotel room? That was sexy. Falling asleep while waiting for your booty call to show up? Not so much.

"Maleficent?" she croaked, quickly clearing her throat in embarrassment. Falling asleep _and_ sounding like she had a cold – not the best way to start the evening.

Whatever thoughts she had all disappeared when Maleficent sauntered in, removing all traces of moisture in Aurora's mouth in the process. Just as Aurora had guessed, she wore a blouse and tight black pencil skirt reaching down just above her knees. Her legs were covered in sheer black stockings – Aurora couldn't help but wonder if there was a garter belt involved somewhere – and ending with her feet in a pair of black stiletto heels that Aurora couldn't tear her eyes from. 

"Hello, Beastie," Maleficent chuckled, stopping in front of the bed, far enough away that Aurora couldn't reach her without moving. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Aurora tore her eyes away from Maleficent's legs only to find an amused smirk playing on Maleficent's lips. Blushing, she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I guess. I didn't actually mean to fall asleep."

"Well." Maleficent titled her head to the side, hear dark eyes slowly roaming over Aurora's naked body. "Then it's good that I'm here to keep you awake." Then, to Aurora's confusion, she turned to the armchair nearby, sitting down in it with an increasingly smug expression.

"Uh..." Aurora frowned in confusion and chewed on her lip for a moment. When it was clear that Maleficent was waiting for her, she asked, "Are we going to, you know..." she shrugged, eyes flitting down to the bed and her naked body before coming back to meet Maleficent's gaze again, "do this?"

Maleficent's husky chuckle sent goosebumps across Aurora's skin and her heart racing. "Oh, we most certainly are." Very deliberately, she crossed her legs and placed her hands on the armrests, her eyes never leaving Aurora's for a moment. "But since you were so eager to start without me, I think it's only right that you finish on your own as well."

"You want me to– oh." Aurora slumped, not bothering to hide her pouting.

After a short battle of wills, Maleficent relented with a roll of her eyes. "Very well. Come here," she said and patted her lap.

Her pout long gone, Aurora hopped off the bed and skipped over to Maleficent's chair, straddling her eagerly. To her delight, Maleficent didn't waste any time pulling her down by her neck and pressing their lips together. When the kiss ended, Maleficent pulled away and chuckled. "So impatient," she murmured, running her free hand over Aurora's naked back. "Now, you'll still have to touch yourself if you want to come." When Aurora was about to object again, Maleficent just tutted and shook her head. "And no amount of pouting is going to change that. After the little stunt you pulled on the train, you definitely deserve your _punishment_." The deliberate way she pronounced the last word sent delicious shivers down Aurora's spine.

"Fine," Aurora agreed, leaning in for another kiss as she moved her hand down to her sex. The kiss slowly grew deeper and more eager until Aurora had to pull away, gasping for air. Her hand worked steadily between her legs, rubbing increasingly erratic circles around her clit, keeping her just on the edge of coming.

"Are you close?"

Even through all that lustful haze, Aurora felt a burst of something – pride, maybe – at the breathy sound of Maleficent's voice and the clear hunger in her eyes. "Yeah," she got out between breaths. "Really close."

Maleficent licked her lips – something that never failed to capture Aurora's attention – and ran her fingers lightly through Aurora's hair, tucking some of it behind her ear. "Are you waiting for something?" she teased. "Permission?"

"Maybe." She grinned, wide and toothy. "Or maybe I'm just dragging out the wait for you even more." 

There was a dangerous glint in Maleficent's eyes as she regarded Aurora quietly for a moment. Then she tangled her and in Aurora's hair and pulled her down for a long, deep kiss that left Aurora breathless and lightheaded.

"The sooner you come, the sooner you'll get me naked on that bed," Maleficent murmured against Aurora's lips, and Aurora had to admit that it was a _very_ compelling argument.

As Maleficent trailed her lips down over Aurora's neck, nibbling at the skin here and there, what little was left of Aurora's console disappeared completely and she came with a gasp, clinging to Maleficent with one hand while the other still worked furiously between her legs. Finally she slumped against Maleficent, collapsing in an undignified heap in her lap, her head on Maleficent's shoulder.

"I hope you're not too tired to continue," Maleficent muttered against Aurora's hair, the smile clearly audible in her voice.

Aurora giggled, shifting slightly to place a kiss on Maleficent's cheek. "Not even close."


End file.
